The Lost Princess: Searching For The Flame
by mlt416
Summary: Rosalie Jones has no clue who she is or where she came from. Found in an abandoned alley way, she's been searching for answers her entire life. But when a familiar face walks in her mother's flower shop, things start to change. She can do things, other kids can't and she can see things they can't. Rosalie is the lost princess of Sparks and heir to the thrown...


"No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith."  
―_ R.A Salvatore_

* * *

**ROSALIE POV:**

The bell rung as I entered the sweet smelling, flower shop. "Morning" I waved to Maggie "Mooorrnniinnggg, Rosy" she laughed and I shook my head. She really was too much of a morning person. I threw my purse behind the counter and began counting the money in the register. "Sooo..." Maggie trailed off "What?" I asked and she pursed her lips "How's that boyfriend of yours" she asked and I sighed. "Maggie, you know we broke up a week ago" I said with weary eyes, "Oh, forget about that boy. He's stupid. He has no clue on what he's missing out on," she said nudging me and I shook my head "I was the stupid one for falling for a senior," I sighed shakily and my eyes began to water. We dated for about 2 years and even though I never did say the 'L' word, I was head over heels for him. And the only reason why he broke up with me was because he was moving off for college, Harvard, in fact. "You know what you need?" she asked me, with a smirk on her face "What?" I asked shutting the register. She tipped her head towards the door as the bell jingled above it. I think my heart might have stopped.

"Good morning, Ladies" he said and he tipped his head and smiled. He was handsome. No, _very very _handsome. "Hi, I'm Rose" I said putting my hand out, and his head snapped up from his phone. "Rose, is it?" he asked and I nodded my head "Rosalie, actually" I smiled and he took his large, and dark hand and shook my small one. I pouted at the thought that his skin was tanner than mine. I've been working on that since Spring started. He looked down at my left hand, and smiled sadly. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he let go of my hand. "Anyway," I said straightening up "What exactly are you looking for?" he sighed and looked at the varying colors and flowers we had in the small, green shop. My parents bought this right after college and then got me. I've been working here since I could walk. Now I work here for college money. I'm about to enter my sophomore year in high school after summer, but it doesn't hurt to get a head start.

"Uhh" he said looking around "Do you have any lilies? or Roses?" he asked and I nodded my head and got out from behind the counter. The boy seemed to look at me with sad and wanting eyes. "Right now we only have the normal red roses, also we have some new fire lilies in the back" he smiled and nodded his head "I'd like a pot of some of the fire lilies" he said and his strange golden eyes locked on mine. "Is this for a girlfriend?" I asked "I guess you could say that" he said and ran his fingers through his shaggy, chocolate brown hair "I could put a bow on it?" I said and he nodded "Okay, I'll be right back" I said and went to the back room. I straightened my shirt and sighed. The boy, well man, looked so familiar. Like we were old friends. I wanted to go back out there and wrap him in a great big hug. I laughed at the thought and started looking for those flowers. About 6 minutes later, I couldn't find them. I checked the order forms and saw that we didn't get the flowers until tomorrow.

When I walked back out Maggie was asking him questions. "So, you're not from here are you?" she asked and he shook his head "Yes, I'm from..." he thought about the question for a minute then said "Canada" he decided and Maggie laughed and he smiled at her. I've always wished I had Maggie's confidence and beauty. She had dark hair and dark eyes, with a smiled that had trouble written all over it. I on the other hand, had red hair that got lighter and lighter until the ends were blonde, making my hair look light one giant flame. She was the endearing one and I was the awkward one. "Umm, I'm sorry but we actually don't get the fire lilies until tomorrow" I said scratching my head and averting my eyes from his gaze. "Oh, that's okay" he said "I'll just come back tomorrow" he said and he started to walk out the store. "Wait!" I practically shouted and I blushed a deep red as he turned around to face me. "I-I-I'll need your name to reserve a pot or two for you" I said "Nathan" he said in a deep voice and he turned and walked out.

After my shift I locked up with Maggie. "There's a party at my place tonight, wanna come?" she asked and I shook my head "I'll come to tomorrow's party" I said and was slightly sad that she had forgotten my birthday. She smiled at me and we both walked in opposite directions, heading to different places. "OH!" she shouted "Rosy! Rosy!" she shouted and ran up to me, huffing and puffing "Happy 15th Birthday" she said and hugged me. "You're parents would be so so so proud of you" she whispered in my ear. I knew she was referring to my biological parents. The ones who died in a car crash when I was a couple of months old. "Thanks" I said squeezing her back and turned away before she could see my tears.

It was hard. Really hard, actually. I never knew my _real _parents and I never would. But maybe one day, in the after life, if there is one, I'll meet them. Then I can stop feeling this longing and wrongness in my life. I've always felt. My adoptive parents found me in an orphanage when I was 5. But the weird part of the whole thing is that the people in the orphanage found me in an expensive dress and with some priceless jewelry. They searched if they were stolen, they searched where I came from, and soon found out about my real parents. But they never did find out what happened to the last 5 years of my life. Due to a severe head injury, I had forgotten everything about myself except my name. Thankfully they let me have everything I was found in or had with me. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a ring. It reminded me of a sun. It was a silver circle in the middle with straight lines pointing out from it, all around, and was outlined with another silver line. Making it look like a silver sun shinning. I put it on my right ring finger and continued walking to my house.

I set my things down in my room, and quickly went outside. I would miss it if I was fast. I climbed the tree, in my backyard, behind the forest line and watched the stars. The were formed into flames this year. No one saw them like I did. Every year on my birthday, I watch and count the stars, and try to figure out what shape they make. Every year it's different, except this year it's flames, just like it was on my 6th birthday. When I was little I used to make up stories saying that they were signals or clues of my family saying they were coming for me. Not like aliens or something, but them somehow saying I was safe and that they missed me too, and we would see each other soon. Older, I know now that they're just beautiful stars. A shooting star whisked across the sky and I closed my eyes and wished for the same thing I wished every year. I wish that my life will finally begin and that I'll find out who I really am. That night, after eating cake and my parents singing me happy birthday, I went to sleep holding my silver ring and watching the stars from my bedroom window...

**I hoped you liked the chapter. The next one will be filled with more and REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**

**-Anna-**


End file.
